Version Upgrade Information
Welcome to Ver. 2.75 Author: CC Corporation Several new elements were added to version 2.75. We will now explain each element in detail. Element Tolerance Author: CC Corporation Element Tolerance is a monster specific tolerance where a monster receives zero damage from Element Skills. It is tolerant to a specific elemnt such as "Fire." For example, if you cast Vak Don to a Fire Element Tolerant monster, it will do no damage. Use a non-element attack (such as basic attacks) or other Element Skills. If a monster has a tolerance, it will be displaye don the right side of its name. Physical Tolerance Author: CC Corporation Physical Tolerance is a monster specific tolerance that allows them to remina undamage form a Physical Skill If an enemy with physical tolerance is encountered insid ethe dungeon and there is no one in the party with Magic Skills, then that enemy cannot be defeated. Always have someone in your party that has Magic Skills. It is also advised to equip armor with Magic Skills and scrolls on reserve (Don't forget that warrior type characters can equip Wavemaster's armor). If a monster has a tolerance, it will be displayed on the right side of its name. Magic Tolerance Author: CC Corporation Magic Tolerance is a monster specific tolerance that allows them to remain undamage from a Magical Skill. If an enemy with magic tolerance is encountered inside the dungeon, virtually all attacks by a Wavemaster will have no effect. If there is a Wavermaster in your party, place him or her on standby and concentrate on recovering party members. If a monster has a tolerance, it will be displayed on the right side of its name. Cancelling Tolerance Author: CC Corporation All of the tolerance explained above can be cancelled by decreasing the status parameter with Magic Skills and items. For example: Cancelling Earth Element Tolerance: Decrease the monster's Earth Element status by using Dek Ganz or Stonebane. Cancelling Water Element Tolerance: Decrease the monster's Water Element status by using Dek Reum or Waterbane. Cancelling Fire Element Tolerance: Decrease the monster's Fire Element status by using Dek Vakz or Firebane. Cancelling Wood Element Tolerance: Decrease the monster's Wood Element status by using Dek Juka or Treebane. Cancelling Thunder Element Tolerance: Decrease the monster's Thunder Element status by using Dek Raio or Lightbane. Cancelling Darkness Element Tolerance: Decrease the monster's Darkness Element status by using Dek Anid or Nightbane Cancelling Phyiscal Tolerance: Decrease the monster's Defense status by using Dek Vorv or Knight's Bane. Cancelling Magical Tolerance: Decrease the monster's magic Defense by using Dek corma or Beast's Bane. Elemental Hit Author: CC Corporation Elemental Hit is an attack to a monster iwth an Element Skill that is opposite its attribute. At a set probability, damage inflicted is twice the normal amount. (ELEMENTAL HIT will be displayed). Analyze a monster's attribute and consciously aim for Elemental Hits to gain advantage in abttle. Armor can be changed during battl,e so we advise having armor with different element attributes on reserve to use Element Skills effectively. The element relationship is as follows: Wood <- OPPOSITE -> Eather Thunder <- OPPOSITE -> Darkness Water <- OPPOSITE -> Fire For example, if a Water Element Skill is used on a monster with a Fire Element attribute, Elemental Hit will occur. And conversely, if a Fire Element Skill is used on a monster with a Water Element attribute, Elemental Hit will occur. Players cannot receive Elemental Hits Items in Treasures Author: CC Corporation Based on feedback from the users, we've upgraded the items in treasure boxes. Also, different types of items can be obtained from stationary objects such as jars, caskets, and other breakable objects. Items can be obtained from the following: Breakable Objcts: HP Recovery, cure, and items with element attribute increases. The area element is related ot the element attribute items. (There are exceptions). Treasure Boxes: Mostly magic scrolls. Scrolls relating to elements are related to the area element attribute. (There are exceptions). Risky Treasure Boxes: Armor, weapons and occasionally, SP recovery items. Gott Statue: Valuable weapons and armor. A total of three items can be obtained. Category:.hack//Infection Category:Books